Sinners and Saints
Sinners and Saints is the fifth episode of the first season of The Originals and the fifth episode of the series. Summary PASTS ARE REVEALED AND SECRETS ARE EXPOSED — Angered by recent events involving the safety of his unborn baby, demands answers from , believing she was involved. Sophie reveals to Klaus and a troubling secret from her past. Meanwhile, asks Klaus to accompany him to The Bayou after gruesome remains are discovered, while Rebekah, Sophie and set off on a mission of their own. confides in an unexpected ally and reveals shocking information about the witches, ultimately leading to a disturbing revelation. Plot Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell (credit only) *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Malaya Rivera Drew as Jane-Anne (flashback) *Todd Stashwick as Kieran O'Connell *Karen Kaia Livers as Agnes (flashback) *Matt Kabus as Sean O'Connell (flashback) Guest Cast *Shannon Eubanks as Bastianna Natale (flashback) *Yasmine Al Bustami as Monique (flashback) *Diana Chiritescu as Cassie (flashback) *Aubrey DeVaney as Abigail (flashback/uncredited) *Shane Coffey as Tim (archive footage) *Laura W. Johnson as Davina's mother (flashback) Co-Starring *Eic Mendenhall as Tomas *Kearia Diggs as Hot Girl *Dylan Morgan as Hot Guy Trivia * Antagonists: Bastianna Natale (past), Witch Coven (past) and Agnes (past). * Narrator: Elijah Mikaelson. * This is the third episode to feature a flashback. * This is the first episode where Hayley starts to show a baby bump. * Elijah attempts to make a deal with Davina in order to end the war between the witches and vampires before it starts. * believes that Davina's powers are so strong that she can't control them. * It is revealed Jane-Anne had a daughter, Monique Deveraux, who was best friends with . * Elijah is finally able to return home, after he succeeds in making a deal with Davina. * Father Kieran O'Connell reveals that he is the leader of The Faction of New Orleans, just like is the leader of the vampires. * Father Kieran reveals that he is 's and Sean's uncle. * Camille doesn't appear in this episode. * It is revealed through flashbacks that Agnes was responsible for Camille's brother slowly losing his mind, which resulted in him killing himself along with his fellow seminary students in St. Anne's Church. She did this by putting a hex on him when she shook his hand. * It is revealed that Sabine's vision (according to Sabine), indicated that Klaus and Hayley's child will result in the end of witches, however Sophie reveals that she has her doubts about the accuracy of Sabine's visions. * In flashback, it is revealed that and had a secret romantic relationship eight months prior to this episode. * The witches perform a ritual call The Harvest, in which four young, teenage witches are sacrificed, and then resurrected, in order to appease their ancestors and strengthen their weakening bond to their ancestor's magic. Davina Claire, Monique Deveraux, Cassie and Abigail were the girls chosen to be part of the Harvest. * It is revealed that Monique died the same way as her mother Jane-Anne, they both had their throats cut. * This episode shows Elijah's vampire face slightly for the first time when he is hungry for Davina's blood and we see the trademark vampire veins beneath his eyes. * We learn that Marcel has a rule about people abusing kids. ** It has to do with the abuse he suffered as a boy, when he was a slave in 1820. Continuity *Sophie Deveraux was last seen in Tangled Up In Blue. *Jane-Anne Devereaux was last seen as a corpse in Always and Forever. *Esther was mentioned in this episode, she was last seen briefly during a flashback in Always and Forever. Locations *New Orleans **St. Anne's Church ***Davina's Room **Mikaelson Mansion **French Quarter ***The Abattoir **Lafayette Cemetery **The Bayou Behind the Scenes *This episode had about 2.05 million viewers in USA which was 0.18 million less than the previous episode. *Marguerite MacIntyre (the actress of Elizabeth Forbes) made her writing debut with this episode of the Originals. She is the first actor of either show to be involved behind the scenes on either series. Cultural References *'' '' is the name of the 2010 action/thriller movie that also takes place in the underbelly of New Orleans. *'' '' is the third release by New York based punk/glam rock band Toilet Böys. Quotes :Elijah: "My siblings and I are the first vampires in history, the Originals. Three hundred years ago, we helped to build the city of New Orleans. We were happy here. A family. Recently, a coven of witches lured my brother back, using his unborn child as leverage. I tried to help him, but he betrayed me to his enemy, the vampire Marcel. Since then, I've been held prisoner by a powerful witch. My brother seeks to manipulate others to procure my release. But I have my own plan. If this witch proves to be an enemy, I will stop her by whatever means necessary." ---- :Klaus: "Marcel. Bit early in the day for you, isn't it?" :Marcel: "I know, I make this look easy, but I still have an empire to run." :Klaus: "Rather you than me. All that responsibility seems like such a bore." :Marcel: "Well, this might spice things up. I just heard about a bunch of dead witches out in the bayou. The kinda damage a werewolf might do, only there was no full moon. I have an informant out there I need to meet and I would love for you to go with me." :Klaus: "Dead witches in the bayou. Sounds like less of a problem and more like a cause for celebration." ---- :Davina: "You're the one they call honorable." :Elijah: "Yes. That's what they call me. And yet I followed my brother here to New Orleans to engage in a war. So, I ask you, does that sound honorable to you?" :Davina: "You don't look well." :Elijah: "Well, only this morning I had a mystical dagger embedded in my chest, so I'd say I'm holding myself together quite well. Davina, I believe that you and I have the power to end a war between witches and vampires before it truly begins. I, by keeping my brother in line; you, by behaving like your true self, not some tool for Marcel or the witches." :Davina: "And why should I trust you?" :Elijah: "Well, for one thing, in spite of a ravenous hunger, I have not tried to take your blood." :Davina: "Why not? I'm the only one here." :Elijah: "Even in my present condition, I would not feed from a child." ---- :Klaus: "We had a deal! You protect my unborn child, I dismantle Marcel's army. And whilst I've been busy fulfilling my part of the bargain, you allowed Hayley to be attacked and almost killed by a gaggle of lunatic witches." :Sophie: "I had nothing to do with it, I swear. Hayley and I are linked, remember? She dies, I die." :Rebekah: "Then who were they?" :Sophie: "They're a faction of extremists. Sabine stupidly told them about some vision she had about some vision she had about the baby." :Klauis: "What kind of vision?" :Sophie: "She has them all the time. They're totally open to interpretation. I'm guessing she's wrong on this one." :Klaus: "Well, how, may I ask, was this particular vision interpreted?" :Sophie: "Pretty much that your baby would bring death to all witches." :Klaus: "Ah, well, I grow fonder of this child by the second." Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 1x05 Promo "Sinners and Saints" (HD)|Short promo The Originals 1x05 Extended Promo - Sinners and Saints HD|Extended promo The Originals 1x05 Webclip - Sinners and Saints HD|Webclip The Originals 1x05 "Sinners and Saints" Webclip 2|Webclip 2 The Originals 1x05 Canadian Promo - Sinners and Saints HD|Canadian promo Pictures Sinners01.jpg|Rebekah and Klaus Sinners02.jpg|Hayley Sinners03.jpg|Sophie Sinners04.jpg|Klaus Sinners05.jpg Sinners06.jpg|Marcel Sinners07.jpg Sinners08.jpg Sinners09.jpg Sinners10.jpg|Rebekah and Hayley Sinners11.jpg Sinnersandsaints.jpg 1x05klausphone.jpg 1x05klausphone2.jpg 1x05marcel.jpg 1x05marcel2.jpg 1x05marcel3.jpg 1x05sophie.jpg 1x05klaus3.jpg Sophiee1x05.jpg Sophiee1x052.jpg Sophiee1x053.jpg Sophiee1x054.jpg Sophiee1x055.jpg Ep29.jpg|Davina Ep528.jpg|Elijah Ep527.jpg Ep526.jpg Ep525.jpg Ep524.jpg Ep523.jpg Ep522.jpg Ep521.jpg Ep520.jpg Ep519.jpg Ep518.jpg Ep517.jpg Ep516.jpg Ep515.jpg Ep514.jpg Ep513.jpg Ep512.jpg Ep510.jpg Ep59.jpg Ep58.jpg Ep57.jpg Ep56.jpg Ep55.jpg Ep54.jpg Ep53.jpg Ep52.jpg Ep51.jpg Elijah TO 1x05.jpg|Elijah Davina TO 1x05.jpg|Davina Davina 2 TO 1x05.jpg Davina 3 TO 1x05.jpg Davina 4 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 2 TO 1x05.jpg|Elijah Elijah 3 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie TO 1x05.jpg|Sophie Sophie 2 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 3 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 4 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 5 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus TO 1x05.jpg|Klaus Klaus 2 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 3 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 4 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 5 TO 1x05.jpg Big Auggie's Bayou Bar TO 1x05.jpg|Big Auggie's Bayou Bar Marcel TO 1x05.jpg|Marcel Marcel 2 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 3 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 4 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 5 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus and Marcel TO 1x05.jpg|Klaus and Marcel Marcel and Sophie TO 1x05.jpg|Marcel and Sophie Marcel and Sophie 2 TO 1x05.jpg|Marcel and Sophie Marcel and Sophie 3 TO 1x05.jpg|Marcel and Sophie Agnes and Bastiana TO 1x05.jpg|Agnes and Bastiana Kieran and Sophie TO 1x05.jpg|Kieran and Sophie Sophie 6 TO 1x05.jpg|Sophie Sophie 7 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 8 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 9 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 10 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 6 TO 1x05.jpg|Klaus Klaus 7 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 8 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 9 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 10 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana TO 1x05.jpg|Bastiana Bastiana 2 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana 3 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana 4 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana 5 TO 1x05.jpg Jane-Anne TO 1x05.jpg|Jane-Anne Jane-Anne 2 TO 1x05.jpg Jane-Anne 3 TO 1x05.jpg Jane-Anne 4 TO 1x05.jpg Jane-Anne 5 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 6 TO 1x05.jpg|Marcel Marcel 7 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 8 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 9 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 10 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel and Davina TO 1x05.jpg|Marcel and Davina Agnes TO 1x05.jpg|Agnes Agnes 2 TO 1x05.jpg Agnes 3 TO 1x05.jpg Agnes 4 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana 8 TO 1x05.jpg|Bastiana Bastiana 7 TO 1x05.jpg Bastiana 6 TO 1x05.jpg Monique2.jpg Monique3.jpg Monique4.jpg Monique5.jpg Monique6.jpg Monique7.jpg Monique8.jpg Rebekah TO 1x05.jpg|Rebekah Rebekah 2 TO 1x05.jpg Rebekah 3 TO 1x05.jpg Rebekah 4 TO 1x05.jpg Rebekah 5 TO 1x05.jpg Davina 5 TO 1x05.jpg|Davina Davina 6 TO 1x05.jpg Davina 7 TO 1x05.jpg Davina 8 TO 1x05.jpg Davina 9 TO 1x05.jpg Davina 10 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 4 TO 1x05.jpg|Elijah Elijah 5 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 6 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 7 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 8 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 9 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 10 TO 1x05.jpg Hayley TO 1x05.jpg|Hayley Hayley 2 TO 1x05.jpg Hayley 3 TO 1x05.jpg Hayley 4 TO 1x05.jpg Hayley 5 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 11 TO 1x05.jpg|Marcel Marcel 12 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 13 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 14 TO 1x05.jpg Marcel 15 TO 1x05.jpg Rebekah and Hayley TO 1x05.jpg|Rebekah and Hayley Halijah TO 1x05.jpg|Halijah Sophie 11 TO 1x05.jpg|Sophie Sophie 12 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 13 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 14 TO 1x05.jpg Sophie 15 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 11 TO 1x05.jpg|Klaus Klaus 12 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 13 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 14 TO 1x05.jpg Klaus 15 TO 1x05.jpg Hayley 6 TO 1x05.jpg|Hayley Hayley 7 TO 1x05.jpg Hayley 8 TO 1x05.jpg Hayley 9 TO 1x05.jpg Hayley 10 TO 1x05.jpg Davina 11 TO 1x05.jpg|Davina Davina 12 TO 1x05.jpg Davina 13 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 11 TO 1x05.jpg|Elijah Elijah 12 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 13 TO 1x05.jpg Elijah 14 TO 1x05.jpg Jane-Anne 6 TO 1x05.jpg|Jane-Anne Jane-Anne 7 TO 1x05.jpg Jane-Anne 8 TO 1x05.jpg Kieran TO 1x05.jpg|Kieran Kieran 2 TO 1x05.jpg Kieran 3 TO 1x05.jpg Monique 2 TO 1x05.jpg|Monique Rebekah 6 TO 1x05.jpg|Rebekah Rebekah 7 TO 1x05.jpg Sean 2 TO 1x05.jpg|Sean Sean TO 1x05.jpg|Sean Sophie 16 TO 1x05.jpg|Sophie Human Sacrifice TO 1x05.jpg Ghklu8h.jpg The.originals.s01e05.480p.web.dl.x264-mrs.mkv snapshot 06.27 -2014.06.08 23.05.41-.jpg -the-originals--epis.jpg daniella-pineda-in-sinners-and-saints.jpg klaus with sophie the originals.jpg normal 135.jpg sinners and saints originals.jpg References *Title See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season One Category:Flashback episodes